Floatation devices used for the purpose of recreational floatation or body support of an individual in a body of water such as a pool, have long been popular and are now available in a variety of configurations. Indeed, the use of recreational floatation devices is widespread.
Various types of particularly popular floatation devices include inflatable rafts, floating chairs, inner tubes and large ridged pieces of foam. Although popular, these prior art devices nevertheless suffer from numerous drawbacks.
For instance, one of the most popular type of floatation device includes inflatable mattresses made of a flexible and air impermeable material such as vinyl plastic. These inflatable air mattresses may be simple and inexpensive or elaborate and expensive. Inflatable products are distributed in many shapes such as, for example, whales, dinosaurs, lobsters and the like. These mattresses may be provided, for example, with handle grips, drinking glass holders, leg apertures and clear plastic viewing windows to look through into the water under the inflatable device.
Although enjoyable, these devices suffer from numerous disadvantages including the fact that they must be inflated, such as by using a pump or by the user blowing into a valve. Both procedures may prove to be tedious, time consuming and exhausting.
Furthermore, over inflation or under inflation is always a concern. Once the devices are inflated, pin-hole leaks can develop allowing air to escape causing them to deflate and gradually become less effective in their continued use, at which point the floatation device must be either re-inflated or the hole must be patched. Furthermore, their construction typically involves seams, which may be difficult to repair if a puncture or tear occurs.
Another type of relatively popular floatation device includes a construction using a rigid or semi-rigid foam slab material. These types of devices are typically composed with two large opposing flat surfaces. There may be a foam pillow incorporated at one end for head and neck support. One of the disadvantages associated with this type of product is that lying on the foam slab results in a high center of gravity above the surface of the water. Thus, it is relatively easy to tip about the center axis of the device or to lose balance while moving about on the slab.
Another type of prior art floatation device includes water loungers or water mattresses having stacked layers of air bubble sheet plastic encased in flexible plastic sheet or mesh. This type of device suffers from some of the hereinabove mentioned disadvantages.
Yet another type of prior art device involves adding floatation structures to conventional floatable chairs. These devices have the disadvantage of being bulky and may use metal frames, for example tube frames which may bent or crack. The frames may also rust or decay with use, especially when used in recreational pool water containing traces of chlorine. This type of water lounger also tends to be easy to tip.
Most of these prior art devices also suffer from drawbacks such as their inherent tendency to hold the majority of one's body above the surface of the water which reduces the effect of the water on the body. This allows one's body to become relatively warm. It also greatly reduces the movement of the body from propulsion and/or exercise purposes.
Furthermore, they are often only limited to one type of usage, namely either a usage in a sitting or in a supine position, hence lacking versatility. Still furthermore, they are often deprived of propulsion structures, such as paddles, oars or the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved floatation device.